Love Songs
by NaughtypastryChef
Summary: Three different men. Three different songs. One similar thought. SS/RL/SB, M for a reason. WARNING: May cause cavities!


**I do not own any of these characters, or any of the songs. **

**So I was listening to my iPod the other day, and this image popped into my head. It is a song-fic I guess…but I hope you like it none-the-less.**

**Warnings: M/M/M (SS/SB/RL) sex, language, and the fluff may induce a toothache, sorry. Don't like, don't read…flames will be used to make s'mores. Who likes s'mores???????**

**1. Love Song, the Cure-Severus**

I was making dinner for my lovers when the song on the radio changed and pulled me out of my musings. It was one of my favorites, though I would never admit such a thing to anyone but myself, and I had not heard it on the radio in years. I let the guitar sounds roll over me and listened to the lyrics in a way that I never had before. It reminded me of my loves, and my life.

**Whenever I'm alone with you**

**You make me feel like I am home again**

**Whenever I'm alone with you**

**You make me feel like I am young again**

It was so true. Those two men, when they were with me, even made this old tomb that is Grimmauld Place feel like a home to me. I could actually look at them and feel myself back to where I was at 18. In my mind's eye I could see the way that we were on the last night we were together back in 1981; A twisted jumble of naked limbs and pale flesh on our shared bed, laughing and loving as if nothing could ever go wrong. Every time the three of us are together, I feel much the same as I did back then.

**However far away**

**I will always love you**

**However Long I stay**

**I will always love you**

**Whatever words I say**

**I will always love you**

**I will always love you**

Oh, and how far away we had been, for such a long time. When everything ended that day and Sirius went to jail, neither Remus nor I searched the other one out. There was too much betrayal and heartbreak; I couldn't stand to even catch a glimpse of him. But we always had love.

I love my two Gryffindors so much that it is slightly embarrassing. I shifted on my feet as I came to the realization that I had never said those words to my lovers. The adolescent mumblings that come out of one's mouth when someone's hand is down your pants do not count, but I was certain that I had never said the words since we had all found each other again.

**I will always love you**

**I will always love you**

Though I hadn't said the words, I knew that I had shown them how I felt. Who else spent days tracking that Rat, Peter Pettigrew, and making sure that he was alive to hand over so that Sirius could be freed? And for Remus, our dear sweet Remus; I had found the cure for Lycanthropy.

One afternoon I had read something in the extensive Black library that made me think it possible. I grabbed my godson Draco and we sequestered ourselves into my private lab for days on end, making it work. We pulled all of our Gryffindors together and gave them the explanation and the cure. I will forever remember and treasure the look on my Gryffindors' faces when I told them.

Draco's husband Harry had proceeded to drag him upstairs and, for a full 36 hours afterward, the only sounds from their room were screams of ecstasy and babbling confessions of love, interspersed with pleas for "more". Well, that's what we heard when we were quiet for a moment.

**I will always love you**

**I will always love you**

I stirred the soup that was on the stove for dinner and, try as I might, could not get the goofy, love-struck grin off my face as the song ended. Though I had not told them before, I could easily tell them now; they deserve to know.

**Truly, Madly, Deeply-Savage Garden, Sirius**

I left Harry and Draco's shop and ducked my head into my scarf; it was a little chilly. I still couldn't believe that they ended up opening up a music store for wizards; they spent their days trying to get wizards to understand radios, and iPods and C.D.'s. It was actually amusing. They had come up with a way for small electronics to work, even in a magical place such as Hogwarts and it was going really well for them.

I pulled out the iPod that I had gotten for my birthday earlier that year and scrolled to my playlist called "barking dogs." I chuckled under my breath. I knew that no one would look in there and so my secret was safe. I would not do to have anyone know about my secret obsession with sappy love songs.

**I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish**

**I'll be your fantasy**

**I'll be your hope, I'll be your love**

**Be everything that you need**

**I'll love you more with every breath**

**Truly, Madly, Deeply do**

**I will be strong, I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on **

**A new Beginning**

**A reason for living**

**A deeper Meaning, yeah**

I sighed happily as I wandered through Diagon Alley towards the Leaky Cauldron so that I could take the floo home. This song always gave the warm and fuzzies; something that I needed in my life. Severus and Remus made everything better. I wanted to be everything for them.

I was not the strong one usually that was Remus. We fought, like any couple or triad do, but Remus was the one to pull us back. I thought about the long years that we spent together in our youth, and then the emptiness that I felt when I was all alone in the prison cell. Severus was the one that brought us back when Remus and I were being "foolish Gryffindors".

**I wanna stand with you on a mountain**

**I wanna bathe with you in the sea**

**I want to lay like this forever**

**Until the sky falls down on me**

**I wanna stand with you on a mountain**

**I wanna bathe with you in the sea**

**I want to lay like this forever**

**Until the sky falls down on me**

I'm always such a sucker for all that romantic, sappy stuff. Remus and Severus know about it, and when we found each other again after a long 15 years, they both set out to make sure that I had lots of happy memories to replace the bad ones. Though we have never had any kind of official bonding ceremony, I consider them both to be my husbands; boyfriend is just such a childish term. And we are not children any longer; we've all had to grow up quite a bit, and our love helped us do so.

Love. With a start I realized that I couldn't remember the last time that I said told them that I loved them; outside of the bedroom and everyone knows that it doesn't count when you scream it out during an orgasm.

Well, I must fix that, and what a better time than during our anniversary dinner tonight. I'll tell them how much I love them, and just how much they mean to me. It'll be even better than the gifts that I bought them.

**1,2,3,4-Plain White T's, Remus**

I turned up the radio in my car on the drive home from work; Severus and Sirius had conspired against me and purchased me a small bookshop to run in Muggle London a year ago, and I loved it. Usually, I prefer classic rock on my way home from work, but it was our anniversary and I was in the mood for something a little different today. I scanned the stations until I heard a new song that caught my attention.

**Give me more lovin' than I've ever had**

**Make it all better when I'm feeling bad**

**Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not**

The song had my attention from the first line. Even after being back together for more than two years, I had never felt more loved in my life. We spent more time physically expressing our love then we had even when we were young. And Severus and Sirius both spent a lot of time convincing me that I belonged with them.

Back in the bad, old days when I still had the werewolf inside of me, they showed that they loved me and nothing could ever change that; I had finally become convinced that I was worth loving when everything was blown apart on the awful day in 1981.

**There's only one thing to do**

**Three words for you, I love you**

**There's only one way to say**

**Those three words**

**And that's what I'll do, I love you**

Sappy love songs were much more Sirius' forte than mine, but I had to admit that this one was quite nice, in a very goofy kind of way. I thought about my lovers, and everything that we had been through together to get us to the point that we were currently at all the way to the house.

I parked my car and sat, needing to hear the completion of the song. The two men in my life, along with our bonded Godsons, were everything that I ever needed. I felt guilty as I thought about the fact that I didn't tell them enough how much they mean to me. I had to rectify that.

**There's only one thing to do**

**Three words for you, I love you**

**There's only one way to say**

**Those three words**

**And that's what I'll do, I love you**

I pulled my purchases from the trunk and made my way into the house to enjoy a romantic, anniversary dinner.

**Surprise, Remus, Severus, Sirius**

Severus was in the kitchen, finishing up the dinner he had planned as Remus came in though the front door and Sirius was dusting himself off by the floo. The latter two met in the entrance hall and shared a brief kiss before making their way into the kitchen to greet their other lover.

He was standing by the stove, his too-long hair hanging in his eyes with his back to them and it gave them a chance to just look at him; something that he is still unable to endure when he knows they are doing it.

His feet were bare and he was wearing jeans that encased his long legs wonderfully. He was, uncharacteristically, wearing a faded t-shirt that used to belong to Sirius back when they were just out of School. If they looked close enough they could see the faded words "Led Zepplin" on the fabric that was stretched taught across his pecs.

Remus sighed happily and made his way over, leaving Sirius in the doorway to observe his other lover. He was dressed in simple khakis and a white oxford for work, but somehow he managed to make it look sexy and business causal all at once. Sirius watched as Remus pulled Severus into his arms and gave him a sweet kiss, like the one that he himself had received earlier and he could still feel the echoing tingles of it on his lips.

Sirius used his hip to shove himself off the doorjamb and make his way over to his lovers. He didn't notice Remus' eyes snap open at the sound of his approach and watch him. No one in the world could make jeans and a t-shirt look as good as Sirius Black could.

Sirius finally reached the still kissing couple and leaned up so that he could flick his tongue out and lick the joined lips of the other two men. Severus pulled away and turned so that he could kiss Sirius fully, neither one of them letting go of Remus in the process.

It quickly denigrated into an open-air meeting of tongues rather than a proper kiss, as it often did between the three oversexed men. Remus pulled himself away panting, and the other two moved in closer to each other in his absence. He eyed his two loves with lust clear on his face before speaking.

"Severus, can dinner hold? Because…well, I think that, if it can, it should…" He trailed off as two faces with kiss bruised lips turned to him. Sirius was smirking in a self-satisfied kind of way, and Severus looked like he wanted to say something.

"Yes, dinner can wait, but before we move, there is something that I'd like to say to both of you. Something that I'm quite certain that I have never said…I love you, both, very much and you both mean the world to me." He held his head high as he spoke to them, looking them both right in the eye so that they could understand his honesty.

It hit them like a ton of bricks. The words held all of the Slytherin Subtlety of a muggle bomb, but that was how they were intended. And before Severus could blink his arms were full of happy, horny Gryffindors. He was covered in kisses, and their mumbled declarations of returned love against his skin washed over him.

Remus drew back again and cast a stasis and warming charm over the dinner that was simmering on the stove before diving back into the pile with his mates. He was unprepared to find himself suddenly naked, and looked up to find that Sirius had a smug smirk on his kiss-swollen lips.

"It was going to take too long. Come down here…" He lowered himself to his knees next to his naked mate and they kissed, their mouths melding together in a way that only years of familiarity can cause.

Severus, who was still standing pressed up against the counter, could not contain his moan upon looking down and seeing his two lovers kissing at his feet. At the sound, two sets of eyes looked up at him, both with a knee-quivering expression in them.

"Oh Sev…we haven't forgotten about you." Remus' voice was gravelly with lust and, at once, both men dove for the exposed erection in front of them. Remus was kissing and licking at the base of his prick, and Sirius had the head in his mouth and was humming around it.

They each pulled away just a little and their lips met again in a furious kiss, with the tip of his cock in each of their mouths. Severus felt his eyes roll into the back of his head and his shoulders slumped with the pleasure of it. Someone reached up and stroked a long finger along the crack of his ass, parting the cheeks a little bit before stroking his entrance.

With that simple touch he dropped to his knees with them and rounded on Sirius, tumbling them both to the floor with Sirius underneath him. He felt Remus come up behind him and mould his body to his back, kissing and biting on his neck as he plundered Sirius' mouth with his tongue.

He pulled away only when breath became necessary and shifted his body so that he was sitting on Sirius' hips and their erections were aligned and rubbing together while he could feel Remus' cock sliding against the skin of his ass cheeks.

"You know my fingers so well that you knew it was me?" Sirius huffed and panted beneath him, his face a delightful shade of red from the exertion of trying to arch up and get friction between their two cocks. Remus reached a hand around and gathered both of their cocks in his strong grip.

All three of them groaned their pleasure at the action. Severus craned his neck around so that he could kiss Remus as he thrust into his grasp. He felt Remus reach down with his other hand and slipped a finger into his waiting entrance. He popped his ass backwards, arching for more as he broke away from the kiss and allowed himself to be dragged down to meet Sirius' lips once more.

"Fuck, Sev, so fucking tight and hot. Gotta be inside of you…now. Wanna feel you on my cock." Remus growled the words into his ear, and he shivered at the feel of the hot breath brushing against the shell of his ear.

Then a hand was on his back and pressing him downwards along with the Sirius' hand that was pulling on his neck at the same time. He succumbed to the sweetness that was Sirius' passionate kisses, but he broke the kiss off and arched his back when he felt the blunt head of Remus' cock at his entrance. In one long thrust Remus was buried inside of him.

Sirius was in heaven. His cock was rubbing wonderfully against Sev's in Rem's grasp. He was in the perfect position to see the look of ecstasy on Sev's face as Remus buried himself balls deep in their lover. The whole situation was so wonderfully toe-curlingly hot.

Sirius' head slammed back down on the floor as Remus' thrusts forced Severus to thrust forward and drag against his cock. He reached up again and pulled Severus down to him again, but went for his sensitive neck instead of for his lips. He rutted frantically into the grip that held his prick against Sev's so good.

The room was filled with grunts, moans, harsh breathing and the sound of flesh on flesh. All three men were so close. With a final keening cry, Severus thrust forward and came all over Sirius' chest. His clenching muscles around Remus' already over-sensitized cock set off his orgasm and he filled the other man with his seed.

Panting, but coherent, both men lifted their gazes to Sirius. Severus wetted his had with some of the cum on Sirius' chest and stroked the other man's cock in counterpoint to Remus' hand, which was still on him.

"Come for us love…Oh, goddess you are so hot like this, I could go all night with the two of you right here on the floor. Come for us…." Severus knew that sometimes, the only thing that Siri needed to fall over the edge was the sound of his voice; this time was no exception. Sirius literally exploded into the grip of his two lovers.

As they lay there, panting on the floor, all of them trying to work up enough energy to get a wand and cast a cleaning charm or get up, when they became aware of another noise over the sound of their harsh breaths. It was the sound of applause.

"Holy fucking Merlin. Damn…that was the hottest thing I think I have ever seen. Shit, where have you been hiding that body Sev?" To their absolute horror, Harry and Draco were standing in the doorway staring at them.

Harry was in front of Draco and they could see small movements of Draco's hips rutting against Harry's backside. Harry looked like a fish out of water; he was swallowing convulsively and totally unaware of the hand that was currently rubbing the large bulge at the crotch of his pants.

"Fuck, that's better than all the porn in the world. Damn…I hope you weren't finished, because we aren't." Harry's voice was nothing more than a breathy whisper and Draco's smug smile over his shoulder showed that he agreed.

Sev looked at his two Gryffindors. Both of them had wide eyes and had frozen, unable to even attempt to cover their nakedness. He snorted, rolled his eyes and slid smoothly to his feet, facing the two intruders. They had seen everything, no need to be bashful now.

"How long have you two little voyeurs been standing there? This was a private moment that you so crudely interrupted." He attempted to sneer, imagining them as their 11-year old counterparts, but the image was totally ruined by the just-got-shagged-silly hair and his nakedness. Harry turned slightly to catch Draco's eye and they shared an evil smile.

"Oh, long enough I imagine…and as for the 'private moment' did you forget that Harry is the owner of this house? We just came in looking for some dinner and got a show instead. And what a show it was." Remus and Sirius stood, trying, and failing, to hide themselves behind the kitchen table.

"Look, we know that the two of you have rather…exhibitionist tendencies, but that does not apply to all of us." Remus was not all that upset, in fact to his horror, he found himself growing excited again at the thought that the two attractive males enjoyed watching them.

"Alright look, fine…we're sorry. But, just for the record, that was the hottest fucking thing that I've ever seen, and I've watched a tape of Draco and myself having sex, so that is saying something. Now, I'm still hungry, so, how about you clean up and get dressed and we join you for dinner?"

Sirius was gobsmacked; Harry and Draco made a sex tape? Remus and Severus nodded their heads in agreement, attempting to ignore that little part of Harry's speech, and went about cleaning up and putting clothes on. He pulled himself out of his daze and joined them.

Soon they were all at the table, enjoying the dinner that Severus had made. No one was making eye contact or speaking, and they were all a little nervous that the house would never be the same.

Sirius felt like he had to do something. Make them all laugh or smile…just something.

"So, boys…can we get a copy of that tape? Tit for Tat and all that jazz?"

**Review please?**


End file.
